Gangs of Varrock
by The Unseen Bard
Summary: Its my first fic, please read it and R&R, constructive criticism is welcome, but dont flame! Its about a guy named Isaac who lives in the slums of Varrock. Chapters 10 and 11 are up, Read them... why? Cause I said so!
1. Isaac

* * *

Disclaimer:

First of all, I don't own Runescape, I only own my created characters and places. Also, this is my first fic, but hopefully it won't be my last. Please Read and Review, don't flame!

* * *

Gangs of Varrock

It was a cold, uninviting day in the slums of southern Varrock. The crows cawed as they flew over the dilapidated buildings, creating an aura of unforgivingness over the town. A boy walked the oddly silent streets. He was dressed in an oversized black tunic, dark blue trousers, black gloves, and black boots. His spiky black hair contrasted greatly with his brown eyes, which narrowed into slits when he was angry. Strapped to his back was a short steel sword. Isaac looked up at the desolate grey sky and sighed. He was a loner, living a lonely existence in one of the harshest environments in the world. He strode through the damp alleyways and heard what sounded like two men talking from about 15 feet away. He hid behind the wall to listen in on what the men were saying:

'Your payment to the Black Arm Gang is due, old man!' said one of the men. 'You know that my boss doesn't like to be kept waiting for his cash!'

'I'm sorry, please have mercy! I'm very poor, I can't pay, I have a family to feed, please don't kill me!' begged the other man.

'Too late, old man! Your time is up!' declared the other man, who bore the crest of the Black Arm Gang on his shirt.

With that, Isaac sprung from the shadows, slashing the Black Arm Gang Member's chest. The Black Arm Gang member yelled in pain as he called for his backup. 5 men armed with all types of weapons emerged from the dark alleyways, all bearing the crest of the Black Arm. Isaac spun his sword around in his hands as he charged for one of the gangsters. He smirked and impaled the gangster in the throat, looking into his eyes with a menacing glare. Isaac then chopped the Black Arm's head off with a mighty swipe of his sword. One gangster drew his iron mace, swinging it around with great force. Isaac ducked and darted until he found a weak spot in the enemy's technique. He thrust the sword through the gangster's thigh, then pushed the hilt downward, sending a spray of blood everywhere. 'Three down, three to go,' said Isaac. A gang member tried to attack from behind, but he anticipated the attack and thrust the hilt of his sword into the attacker's stomach, dazing him momentarily until Isaac could spin around and chop him into pieces. With a powerful swing, Isaac sliced another gangster in half, leaving only one more. Isaac seemed to have lost sight of the last gangster, and began to look around. Then, Issac had felt a sharp pain in his left thigh. It had been an arrow, fired from an unseen archer hiding in the alleyways.

'I fking hate archers,' groaned Isaac. He followed the loud twang of the bowstring, and sliced through the archer. Isaac wiped the blood off his sword and walked back to the old man, who was grateful for the rescue.

'Thank you so much,' said the old man, bowing before Isaac as if he were a king or a god.

'It was nothin,' said Isaac. 'I gotta go.'

Isaac rummaged through the corpses and found a few gold pieces, along with some chainmail he could keep or sell for a good price at the armory. Isaac sheathed his sword and walked off into the distance.

* * *

So how was it? Should I up another chapter? Please, review! 


	2. Thieves in the Night?

Chapter II

Isaac navigated through the alleys and corridors of the big city. He knew it all: where the best places to find food were, where the best places to steal from were, where the best places to hide were. Isaac had been a child of the city all his life, he had no family. It never bothered him though, because it was hard enough for him to take care of himself---- why worry about others? Isaac had reached his home, an abandoned one-room shack by the member's section of Varrock. Sure, it was infested with rats, but it was better than living on the crime ridden streets. He unstrapped his sword and lay it on the table beside his bed. He threw himself onto his plain bed, which was basically a matress on the floor, covered with a drab looking brown sheet. He stashed his money under his pillow, in a small sack. 'Time to make dinner,' he said to himself.

He searched his cupboard for something to eat. A piece of leftover chicken had caught his eye. He roasted it on the old range and ate it with a glass of beer he had picked up in the streets, most likely dropped by a careless noob. He went to sleep on a full stomach. Isaac heard something coming from outside. Could it be a thief? He reached for his sword and tiptoed towards his door. He stood next to the door, ready to pounce out of the shadows as soon as the thief (or thieves) came in. The door creaked open, and a group of three men came in. Isaac had caught a glimpse of one of the men, and he seemed to wear a familiar emblem on his tunic... He was a Black Arm! '_Could they be here to avenge their fallen comrades?' _thought Isaac. He pounced on one of the men, slashing his throat and nearly decapitating him. The other two Black Arms looked back, and said, 'There's the little bastard! Kill him!' They slashed and stabbed at Isaac, but he was too quick and agile for their slow blades. Isaac got one of them with an upward slash, leaving a thin red scar on the man's torso. The man grimaced at his wound and Isaac struck him with a barrage of diagonal slashes, turning him into mincemeat. Now, only one man was left standing, and he seemed to be the leader of the bunch. He wore red trousers and black boots, and had a tattoo of the Black Arm Gang on his chest. His face had a long scar carved across its left side. He had seen many battles. He wielded two steel scimtars, and wore an evil grin on his face as he spun them around. Issac couldn't seem to find a weak spot in his adversaries' technique. He got slashed with one, and it left a long red scar across his chest. Issac winced and tried to stab through the two scimtars, which made a loud metallic clang as they met Isaac's shortsword.

'What's the matter,' said the leader, trying to taunt Isaac, 'am I too strong for you?'

Isaac was angry. Not only could he not get an attack through this bastard, but he was also being taunted by him! Isaac then did multiple acrobatic flips through the air, ending up behind the man and slashing his back a few times. The Black Arm leader yelped in agony, then turned around and smashed his scimtar into the ground, trying to pin Isaac with it. Luckily, Isaac dodged it and a cloud of dust rose from the floor, obstructing the Black Arm's vision. Isaac somersaulted and ended up behind his enemy again, hacking and slashing and stabbing at his back until the gangster was a bloody mass on the ground. With his dying breath, the gangster said, 'Damn you, Isaac! Damn you!' Isaac said nothing and thrust his sword into the gangster's stomach, killing him once and for all. He looted the corpses and found about 1000 gold pieces and a nice steel longsword. He also took the leader's scimtars to sell.


	3. The Phoenix Gang

Chapter III

Isaac went into the world famous Varrock market, looking to sell his spoils of battle. All around him he saw warriors and travelers from all over the land, wearing their battle scars and armor as badges. Their armor came in all colors, gray, copper, silver, black, blue, green, and teal. Some of them wore flowing blue and black robes, magic power crackling at their fingertips. He looked in awe at the splendor of the magnificent Varrock castle, the center of political and social matters in the land of Misthalin. It was far different from the southern side of town, infested with gangs and vermin.

Isaac sold both scimtars at the local armory, and got a nice sum of money for them. He bought a dashing black cape and a steel dagger with the money,and then he went back home and stashed the remaining money under his matress. He took off his shirt, revealing a tattoo of the Zamorakian symbol. Isaac put on his steel chainmail, and then wore his black tunic over it. He put on his black cape, and holstered his steel dagger in his belt. He strapped his trusty steel sword on his back, and walked out the door. He needed to be prepared in case Black Arm gang members tried to take his life once more.

He went to pray at the Chaos altar. He had been a Zamorakian all his life, it was like that in the southside of Varrock. The Chaos altar was the only altar around, so most people just prayed there. Today, it was different though. A group of strange men were standing outside of the building, and they did not look like Black Arms. They bore no visible crests, insignias, or tattoos of the Black Arm, and they all brandished crossbows. Most of them had spiky orange hair, or they were bald. They also all wore a strange symbol on their foreheads and chests. They were the Phoenix gang, and they took nothing from anybody. They all followed Isaac, and soon surrounded him. 'Who are you, and what the hell are you doing out here?' asked a tall, slim, bald Phoenix, who was tattooed all over his torso and face. He had an orange mohawk, with his hair shaped into spikes. Isaac did not answer.

'I said, who the hell are you, and what are you doing on the Phoenix gang's turf?' he asked again, setting up his crossbow.

'My business is my own,' declared Isaac. 'Now be gone, I have plans.'

'So you got things to do, huh tough guy?' laughed the Phoenix. 'Fine, go on through. But don't expect any mercy next time!'

The Phoenixes moved away and Isaac passed by. Suddenly, one of them fired at him, sinking a bolt into his black tunic. Luckily for Isaac, the chainmail under his tunic deflected the bolt. All the Phoenixes fired their crossbows at once, sending a hail of bolts towards Isaac. His chainmail protected him against most of them, but a few of the bolts grazed and pierced his legs and arms. He staggered and drew his shortsword, stabbing a Phoenix in the stomach and twisting the blade while it was still inside. Blood sprayed everywhere. Isaac then pulled the sword out and hacked off a Phoenix's arm, reducing it to little more than a bloody stump. Then, Isaac smirked and turned around, only to have his sword shot out of his hand. He unholstered his dagger and threw it, impaling a Phoenix in the forehead. He then smashed the Phoenix's head into a wall, sending the dagger deeper. Then Isaac pulled the dagger out and slashed and stabbed at the air in front of him, making mincemeat of anything in his path. The remaining Phoenix's ran, fearing for their lives.

'You just watch!' yelled one of them.

'We'll get our revenge!' said another.

'The Phoenixes never lose!' declared another.

Isaac wiped the blood off his face, retrieved his sword, and walked on to the Chaos altar. 'Damn,' he said to himself. 'First the Black Arms were all I had to worry about. Now the Phoenixes want my head also.' He prayed to Zamorak, hoping that he would have the strength to fight on. The Phoenixes were notorious for their crossbowmen, and the Black Arms were feared for their ruthlessness. Both of these gangs were the two most dangerous gangs in all of Varrock.

Isaac walked home. As he strode through the main avenue, he could hear a man playing his trumpet for money. He also saw children playing in front of their houses, dressed in rags. Muggers and bandits hung out on the corners, ready to attack any passerby. Old men played a game of checkers on their stoop, and a lone guard patrolled the block. Issac signed again, and saw that it night was coming upon the town. Everybody that wasn't a criminal or a gangster went into their houses, or found shelter quickly, because the streets were most dangerous at that time. He finally arrived at his house, and barricaded the door, hoping that there would be no more attempts at his life. Isaac went to sleep with his weapon that night.


	4. The Alley Massacre

* * *

Chapter IV

Isaac woke up relieved that nobody had broken into his house. He saw no strange footprints, no graffiti, nothing. He took all the barricades off his door and prepared to make breakfast. He went out into the streets to pickpocket from noobs and weary travelers, hoping that he would get some food or some good loot. A knight in blue armor limped by, his foot probably crushed by a golem or a well aimed mace. This was Isaac's chance. He stole a cooked chicken along with some bread. The knight didn't even notice. This was a good catch for today, for he would eat like a king. He rushed into an alley, and devoured the meat and bread, only leaving the bones. He heard footsteps coming from either end of the alleyway, and he rushed into a small crawlspace.

He looked out from the shadows and saw about 10 men with crossbows and spiky orange hair come down the alley.

'There's the Black Arms! Kill 'em!' yelled the one at the head of the group.

The Black Arms charged down the other end of the alley only to be met by a hail of crossbow bolts. Their limp bodies fell to the floor, as the ones that survived the volley trampled over them, hacking the Phoenix to pieces with their scimtars. One Black Arm struck a Phoenix over the head with his mace, making a deep crater in his skull. The Phoenix retreated and fired their crossbows again, killing more Black Arms. They fought and fought until none were left standing. Blood and bodies littered the alleyway along with trash. A guard had heard the ruckus from the next block, and came to investigate. He was horrified at what he had found. He called for backup, in case a second wave of enemies came to the scene. 7 guards, clad in medieval riot armor (steel chainmail, steel square shields, and steel medium helms) rushed to the scene, all wielding longswords, only to be met by crossbow fire from the rooves of the surrounding buildings. They raised their shields over their heads, deflecting the projectiles.

A second wave of Black Arm ran down the alleyway, only to be gunned down by crossbow fire and be hacked to pieces by the waiting guards. The Phoenix jumped off the buildings and drew small daggers, easily inserting their small blades through the rings of chainmail the guards were wearing. One of the Phoenix threw a lit torch into the fray, lighting the alley in flames. Isaac watched in horror, and then gathered up enough courage to help the guards. He rushed into the melee from behind, and slashed a Phoenix in half, then cut the head off the limp corpse. He threw the dismembered head at a Phoenix, nailing him in the back of the head, knocking him out cold. Then he stabbed the Phoenix in the chest will he was down, making him scream in agony. The guards did the rest. Soon no Phoenix were left standing, and the guards didn't even lose a man. One guard walked up to Isaac and said:

'You did pretty good back there, son, what's your name?'

'My name's Isaac. I live in the slums and I am being hunted down by both the Phoenix and the Black Arm gangs. I don't think I can fight them for much longer.'

'My name is Perseus. I am leader of the guards of Varrock.' said the guard.

He was a tall, well built guard with years of experience. He was bald, and has a black goatee. He wielded his longsword with dignity and demanded respect from all he met.

'How would you like to work for the guards?' Perseus asked Isaac.

'I guess, I'm in need of extra money, and protection.' Isaac replied.

'Good, you're hired. We'll begin tomorrow.' Perseus declared. 'Meet me at the guard outpost outside the castle.'

With that, the guards marched away towards the magnificent castle. Isaac walked back home and prepared for a busy tomorrow.

* * *


	5. Perseus & the Guards Pt I

Chapter V

'Damn!' said Isaac when he had woken up. He looked up at the sky and could see that it was almost noon. He had almost forgottten about his appointment! He skipped breakfast and rushed to the castle, where the guards were practicing their combat techniques. They all wielded their longswords and some of the higher ranked guards held vicious looking halberds. They had all stopped when they noticed Isaac standing at the main gate of the castle.

'You've finally made it,' said Perseus with a smirk on his face. 'Here's your gear.'

Perseus handed him the attire of a typical guard: a square shield, chainmail, and a medium helm. Along with that, he got a longsword, the weapon of a low ranked or normal guard. Isaac put on the gear as quick as possible, and rushed to find a place in the crowd of guards.

'Ten hut!' yelled a guard at the front of the throng. All the guards stood straight as rods.

'Draw swords!' yelled the guard again. All the guards drew their swords.

'Offensive technique number one!' barked the commanding officer. All the guards held their swords over their heads, swinging them in downward and upward arcs.

'Offensive technique number two!' he barked again. The guards all stopped and began to chop at the thin air in quick diagonal swipes.

'Offensive technique three!' ordered the officer. The guards all stabbed at the air in quick lunges.

'Rest!' commanded the officer, and then all the guards began to prepare for their defensive training.

Perseus walked over to Isaac and said, 'Are you impressed? Our guards are among the most elite in the land. We practice everyday, and wield all types of weapons, mainly halberds and longswords. Our mission is to keep the towns of Misthalin united, as well as safe.' He sighed, and continued. 'But as of late, our plans haven't gone well. Gangs and crime have been on the rise, and they have overwhelmed us. We are running out of guards and are not getting any recruits, so we train more and more each day.'

Isaac looked up at the sky and saw that it was beginning to rain. The guards rose again and began their defensive training, raising their shields over their heads as to prevent arrows from above, as well as creating a wall of shields to defend from charging shock troops and arrows from ahead. The rain dripped off their shields and helms, making their gear shine brilliantly. The halberd division of the guards were up next to train. Isaac practiced his combat manuevers, based on what he saw. He was becoming a better fighter.


	6. Perseus & the Guards Pt II The Arena

Chapter VI

Isaac was directed to the practice ring, where guards honed their combat skills by fighting each other. In the ring were two guards, one armed with a halberd and the other armed with a longsword. The halberd was stronger, but dreadfully slow. The guard with the longsword circles around him, before being struck down with a mighty swing. The stood on his fallen enemy, pumping his fists in a show of power and victory.

The guard demanded a new challenger. Countless guards were felled by the halberd, and walked out of the ring with nasty wounds and bloody cuts. Isaac decided to stand up and fight, armed with his reliable shortsword and a circular shield. The guard with the halberd said:

'Is this the only foe you guards can give me? This child!'

He laughed hysterically and assumed his combat position. Isaac prepared to strike, getting into combat position as well.

'I, the mighty Marko, shall strike you down!' roared the behemoth guard.

Isaac charged, arms outstretched, holding his sword straight outward. Marko swung the halberd vertically, but Isaac rolled sideways, dodging the attack by inches. He parried a stabbing lunge from the halberd's blade and jumped into the air. He brought his sword down hard on Marko's head, cleaving the helm in two. Marko felt the force of the blow, and fell to his knees. Isaac held his blade right in front of Marko's throat, nearly slitting it.Blood trickled down Marko's neck. He had triumphed. All the guards standing around the ring cheered, for Isaac had dispatched such a strong enemy so quickly. Marko's unconcious body was dragged out of the ring and brought to the infirmary.

Meanwhile, at both the Black Arms and Phoenix headquarters, things weren't looking too good...

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter, I'll update soon. 


	7. The Master Plan

Chapter VII

Leaders of both the Phoenix and Black Arm Gangs, along with many smaller, disorganized groups dominated the bar in the member's section of Varrock, guarded by dozens of their lackies. They all crowded around a table, with a map of the castle outstretched on it. What could they need this for?

'This is how we gonna do it,' said the boss of the Phoenix gang, a tall slender man with a tattoo of a red, eagle-like bird on his back. Under the red eagle, there was a small coat of arms, with a large P scrawled in its center. His hair was styled into two horns, resembling that of the devil. Strapped to his back was a large, shotgun style crossbow. 'We'll break into the castle through the center and eastern gates.' he continued, 'We will station men all over the perimeter of the castle, trapping the king inside. Then we kidnap him and trade him for a hefty ransom... say, about 100 million gp?'

'100 million gp?' laughed the Black Arm leader, a tall, burly man with a huge, ferocious looking black warhammer strapped onto his back. He was bald, but had a black beard. He wore black chainmail and platelegs. 'Come on Aros (Phoenix gang boss),' he said. 'you know we can get at least ten times more for King Roald. Who cares about money, when we can kill him! Think about it...we can rule Varrock, and even all of Misthalin for ourselves!'

The Black Arm leader sipped a strong vodka, making his voice slur slightly when he spoke.

Aros said, "Damn, you make a good point, Garrett. We can kill the bastard and rule Varrock for ourselves. We can tax the citizens heavily as well as own the opium market! We'll live like kings!"

Both leaders stood up, and clasped hands, shouting 'For chaos!' Then, they all laughed as they puffed on pipes of opium, the smoke dancing in the air as it ascended towards the ceiling.

Meanwhile, the guards stood at the walls of the castle, talking with each other and switching places on the hour. Isaac was one of the guards standing at the main gate of the castle. He stood taller than usual, wearing a silver colored steel chainshirt, along with a shining steel square shield. Strapped to his side was a longsword, complete with a brass handle. His helm had small wing shaped projections on each side, indicating his higher than average status in the guard hierarchy. Engraved into the front of his shield was a green star, with a solid yellow background. The guards around him were dull in comparison, wearing lowly iron armor. Perseus and his special vanguard emerged from inside the castle. They all marched in unison, wearing similar steel armor, but it was trimmed in yellow. The wings on their helmets were slightly larger, making it look like they had birds perched atop their heads. Each of them wore a yellow cape with a green star of saradomin in the center, the symbols and colors of Varrock. On their backs, they carried halberds, as well as longswords holstered in their belts. They patrolled around the castle grounds.

The dark sky of night had draped over the great city. Yet another day had gone by.


	8. Attack on Varrock Castle

Chapter VIII

The castle clock had struck midnight, and a slight rustling could be heard in the bushes. The rustling moved around the castle walls, stopping strategically at the small fissures in its structure. At a closer look, a small boy, at least the age of 12, was the source of this rustling. A huge skull was tattooed at the side of his almost bald head, which was crowned by a tuft of oily black hair. He wore a black bandana over his head, which covered his nose and mouth, only exposing his dull green eyes. Hanging from his belt were a black dagger, a vial of some clear liquid, as well as a small pouch, which contained about a dozen spherical, red objects. At each place that he stopped, he planted one of these red objects, and doused it with the clear liquid. When he had run out of liquid and the red objects, he had then struck a match, and lit each one of the objects. He then ran from the castle perimeter, and met with his fellow Black Arm gang members.

'Good job, Matthias!' said a tall, wiry looking Black Arm, who went by the name of Stretch. Stretch was Matthias' older brother, and he was about 8 years older. In his hand was a black, twisted dagger, doused with poison. Matthias stood there quietly, not saying one word. The small squad of Black Arm's went back to the hideout, and told Garrett, the Black Arm leader, of their triumph. Matthias, once again, did not say a word. He was a demolitions agent for the Black Arm, in fact, he was the youngest. He was also the best, he could blow up almost anything: concrete, wood, steel, you name it. Stretch and him had no parents, who were killed in the plague of Ardougne. The kids then moved with relatives in Varrock, but the relatives deserted them. They had to live in the streets, until they decided to join the Black Arm.

'The bombs should be blowing up the castle walls right about now,' said Matthias quietly. 'Good, good,' said Garrett. 'Prepare to move the gangs in!'

Hundreds of Phoenix, Black Arm, and lesser known gangs stood in the alleys, prepared to attack the castle. In the distance, they heard a loud BOOM! They ran towards the undefended castle, hurling flaming arrows, javelins, and crossbow bolts into the unprepared guards. Many guards fell dead, and the ones that were left standing shared the same fate, when the Black Arm-Phoenix gangsters drew their melee weapons. The loud clang of swords, axes, maces, and projectiles hitting against armor and shields was all that could be heard throughout the city. The guards inside the castle and the barracks rushed to prepare themselves for the fighting. The guards poured out the castle doors, yelling their motto, 'FOR ORDER!' The colors of the Varrockian reign was emblazoned proudly on their armor. Their swords splitted heads and severed arms, while their halberds fended off attackers and sent the gang members sprawling to the ground.

Flaming projectiles lit up the night sky, creating a spectacle of fear and awe among the onlookers who stood outside the city. A guard had run up to the castle roof, and sounded the siege horn, signaling all guards to come to arms. The famed Varrockian archers stood at the roof, wearing their green and orange cloaks, along with their conical helmets. Their aim was true, and their rune tipped arrows sliced through chainmail with precision. The attackers fell back, only to attack again with full force. Both guards' and gang members' corpses littered the castle courtyard. Hell had truly broken loose in the city.


	9. Ah, We Finally Meet!

Chapter IX

Guards ran frantically through the barracks, equipping their armor and weapons as fast as they could. They bumped into each other, making loud clanging and yelping sounds when they did. Isaac was one of the guards in the barracks, and he struggled to keep his cool, until the barrack doors were opened and the guards charged into the castle courtyard. They all drew their longswords and halberds, and their weapons met with that of te gangsters. Blood covered armor, and gushed out of wounds copiously.Isaac strayed away from the group, and pulled out his sturdy new longsword. Swinging it in the air wildly, he cut up many Black Arms and Phoenixes. Little did he know, behind him was a behemoth of a Black Arm, swinging his battle axe directly at Isaac's head.The battle axe grazed Isaac's chainmail,nearly ripping it off his body. 'I will be your doom!' yelled the giant. Isaac dodged many a blow, and many a close call. He then frontflipped onto the Black Arm's shoulders, and drove his blade into his eye. The Black Arm shook violently in pain, and blood gushed out of his mouth, nose, and eyes. He fell to the ground dead.

Stretch, Matthias, Aros, and Garrett watched from afar with their high ranked officials and guards, waiting for the number of enemies to dwindle.

'Garrett, its time to strike.' said Aros. 'The castle seems to be falling, and the King must surely be still inside.'

'Let's go,' said Garrett.

The castle was falling slowly, and King Roald, his queen, and several nobles were still inside. They locked themselves in the King's quarters, praying to Saradomin for help.

'What are we to do!' screamed a noble.

'Things are looking grim,' said another.

'My King, I fear the castle will not hold!' yelled another noble.

Amid all this ruckus, King Roald remained quiet. Deep in his mind, however, he could feel the panic surfacing.

As soon as this was said, a small boom could be heard in the halls. Matthias had set off a bomb, and the masterminds of this operation could storm the castle. It was little time before they could break the door of the King's quarters.

'Quick!' yelled the King. 'Barricade the doors! It might hold them off!'

They all pushed furniture, decorations, anything they could find in front of the door. The looks of the room weren't important anymore. Survival was. Garrett and Aros commanded Matthias to set the door ablaze, which he did. It burnt to ashes in a matter of seconds. Then, Garrett drew his mighty warhammer and smashed the furniture out of the way. Little did he know, but Perseus and the Elite Guard were right behind them, and they were ready to defend the King even to their deaths.After all, the Kingdom of Misthalin's fate was in **THEIR** hands.

'Ah, we finally meet,' said Garrett.


	10. Carnage in the King's Chambers

Chapter X

'To our dying breath! Defend the throne of Varrock!' yelled the Royal Vanguard. They drew their shining silver blades, and stood their ground in horror, as Aros had his dagger to the King's throat.

'Make one step... I dare ya!' he cackled. 'Make one step, and I'll slit this bastard's throat!' The look in the Phoenix leader's eyes was maniacal, veins stood out prominently in his neck, and his nervous hands made the dagger shake. 'That's right, pigs! Stay where you are!' said Aros. Garrett and the rest of the men soon began to stuff many of the treasures in the King's chamber into sacks. Matthias and Stretch stood in the background, watching in glee... Stretch that is. Matthias was emotionless, apathetic, it was as if his face was frozen. He pulled the black cloak around his face, and only his piercing green eyes were seen.

The guards had no idea what to do. They couldn't simply kill the intruders, they would get their King killed. Perseus was stumped. 'Aros,' he said. 'Can't we make any negotiations about this? Can we not resort to such extremes?' Aros looked up. He loosened his grip on the dagger and said, 'You've got my attention. What kind of negotiations we talkin?' Perseus thought quickly. 'Well... money. We will give you a lot of money if you let the King go.' Garrett interjected. 'Money! How much money!' 'Well... the city can give you trillions for the king. Any amount of money you desire, it's yours.'

Garrett and Aros thought about this offer. It was a lot of money after all... and it was all about the money. But was this their original plan? 'To hell with your offer!' they said. 'We don't want your dirty money!' Perseus attacked Aros, because he no longer held the king. His blade crashed down on Aros' head, splitting his cranium in two. Aros fell to the floor, his head crushed by the blow. 'Take care of the rest of the intruders,' he said.

Garrett looked down at the corpse of his ally, and pulled out his massive warhammer. 'You asked for it... you bastards are goin down!' With but a mighty swing of his hammer, a guard lay dead. The high ranking Black Arm joined in the fray, and the Phoenix were in disarray. Their leader was just killed in front of them, and they had no command. The second in command, Trask, tried to rout them. 'Attack! Aros will not die in vain!' he yelled. They pulled out their daggers and their crossbows, causing chaos in the Royal Vanguards numbers. Blood was spilled in the King's Chambers.


	11. Sunlight on Swords,Old Alliances Revived

Chapter XI

Meanwhile, the battle in the Courtyard of Varrock Castle raged on. Isaac grew tired, and blood and dirt caked on his armor. His blade seemed to grow heavier and heavier, as did his eyelids. The clang of armor and weapons kept him awake, and alert, although he was nearly cut down by a Black Arm warrior. His blade swung, killing more enemies, but whenever he killed a gang member, 5 more sprung up in his place. It was a neverending cycle, and Isaac feared the castle wouldn't withstand. The rising sun was being blocked by the hail of arrows, and the people in the surrounding houses were still in hiding. Things looked very bleak for them. But soon enough, news spread from Varrock to Falador, and a battalion from Asgarnia came.

'We have come to honor the Ancient Alliance between Asgarnia and Misthalin,' said the Asgarnian General. 'Our Kingdoms fought and died together in ancient times, and we shall do so again.' The Asgarnian allied battalion charged into the gang member's army, forcing them into disarray. They scrambled, and ran all over in fear of the fresh, experienced army. They were cut down and trampled by the charging Asgarnian forces, and the ones that survived ran into the darkness of the wilderness, where they most likely died. The defending Varrockian guards and the Asgarnian fleet cheered, and paraded through the courtyard with gang member's heads on spears and stakes. They hurried up to the King's chambers, and tried to help the defending Vanguard. Isaac charged straight into the room, looking right into the eyes of death --- Garrett and his lethal warhammer.

* * *

The story is nearly done... I'm sorry this chapter is so short, and that I took so long to update, but school's gotten in the way, and the wells of storytelling have been dry as hell as of late...


End file.
